Untitled
by Topazwolf
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. Too bad Daine and Numair got a little mixed up. Daine is pregnant, and despite the couple’s joy, they are unwed and people are beginning to talk. Who else thinks they need to m


****

**Untitled**

****

**A/N****:** I'll warn you now, most of this is gonna be pure fluffity fluff. Just because I'm in a cute mood. There might be some mean people in the next chapter so a little less fluff. I don't know if there are a lot of fics like this, but well I'm trying to make it good and realistic. Please please review, if its crap then tells me. 

**Summery:** First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. Too bad Daine and Numair got a little mixed up. Daine is pregnant, and despite the couple's joy, they are unwed and people are beginning to talk. 

**Disclaimer:** I won't even try to claim Tamora Pierce's characters and places. The only thing I can begin to claim is the little plot and the fluff. Yes the fluff is mine.

Daine was sure now. She stood and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. First her monthlies did not come and this was the fifth morning in a row she had been sick. Ma's daughter was no fool. She knew the signs of pregnancy when she saw them, or in this case _felt_ them. Daine placed a hand on her abdomen. She couldn't be absolutely positive until she saw a healer of course, but all the signs were there. No monthlies, getting sick in the mornings, frequent trips to the privy. Daine allowed a small smile to creep over her face. A life could be growing in her. A whole new person. A person she and Numair had created. Her smile grew.

"Numair?" Daine and her lover were sitting in their chambers, Daine stretched out near the fire and Numair in a chair reading some book. Numair looked up.

"Yes love?" he smiled at her. Daine's heart fluttered. _I love him so much. _Any fears she had about telling him disappeared.

"I think I'm pregnant. I didn't have my monthlies and I've been sick in the morning and-"she cut off and looked at Numair to see how he was taking the news. He looked shocked. "Numair?" he didn't respond. "Umm…Numair?" She tried again, slowly a smile spread over his face.

"Oh Daine!" he went over, stood her up, and kissed her. "A baby, our baby." He hugged her tightly.

"I love you," she told him. 

"I love you too," he responded. Daine sat down and Numair sat down beside her. His eyes were filled with love as he softly laid a hand on her stomach. He looked at her with wonder in his eyes. Daine felt softy trickling tears of joy in her eyes. "Numair," she breathed, overcome by emotion she hugged him and rested her head against his chest. Numair kissed her hair and sighed contentedly. They sat there for a while longer in blissful silence before heading to bed.

The next day Numair went with Daine to see a palace healer. The woman confirmed Daine's thoughts. She was defiantly pregnant. The woman gave Daine some herbs to make a drink with that would help with her morning sickness and bid the couple good luck.

"Numair, I'm excited about the baby and I'm so glad that we are having it, but I am afraid," Daine confided to him later in their room. 

"Me too. I know people will talk and well, I've never been a father before," he frowned. 

"I just want what's best for our child," Daine said at last. Numair nodded. That they agreed on whole heartedly.   
They sat in silence for a moment.

"Numair, is that marriage proposal still good?" Daine asked warily.

"Always," he told her with a growing excitement.

"I think I might have to take you up on that," she smiled. He laughed and kissed her.

"A wife and a baby all in one day, what's a mage to do?" he sighed in mock exasperation.

"Kiss me," Daine told him. He happily obliged. 

**A/N:** Aww wasn't that cute? I hope you liked it. AS they say in the fic biz "With reviews come more chapters." It's a way of life people. Get to it. Thanks for reading. Oh and if you have an idea for the title I'd love to hear it… I couldn't think of anything not cheesy.

~Topazwolf~

_Daine and Numair sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…_


End file.
